Lord Sidious
Category:Characters Category:Sith Warriors '''The Emperor '''aka, Lord Sidious was ruler of the Empire. BIOGRAPHY Forming the CIS Lord Sidious created the CIS as a plan to become Emperor of the galaxy. He got the Corporate Alliance on his side with the Hyper Communications Cartel, they were the first to join. Soon, he turned his eyes on the Trade Federation and asked Viceroy Hask if the Federation could join the CIS. Hask said no. Meanwhile, Gume Saam, Nix Card and Lott Dod all planned to bomb Coruscant to show that the Republic has lost. So with the Techno Union and the Banking Clan on their side, Sidious was happy enough. Sidious then knew that Federation Minister, Nute Gunray hated the Republic so Sidious told Gunray to get Alderaan to be in the CIS. Sidious knew he would dispose of Gunray and the Federation sooner or later but that would wait. Blockade of Alderaan ''"Kill them immediately!" ''-Sidious asks Gunray to kill the Jedi Sidious' plan was that the blockade would threaten Alderaan as well as showing them what the CIS is capable of (that is why Sidious wanted the Federation). Queen Padme Amidala however, went to the Senate to report the blockade. Sidious, undercover in the name of Palpatine, asked if Jedi could be sent to the Federation's flagship to kill the Federation leaders. Supreme Chancellor Valorum -who was secretly working for Sidious- agreed. (Sidious used the Jedi to kill Gunray as he knew his use for Gunray was over) Sidious was contacted by Minister Gunray with the Neimoidian asking what to do with the Jedi that had arrived. Sidious told the minister that he knew about the Jedi. Soon, Gunray told Sidious that the Jedi had been chased away by droidekas but Rune Haako said that Gunray had called of the blockade. Sidious was outraged and got Gunray and Haako dragged of the bridge of Vaaltun Plaa. Sidious told Daultay Dofine to tell Nemo Gunnay and Ahukem Haako to get Amidala to sign a treaty to make the upcoming invasion leagal. Invasion of Alderaan Dofine started the invasion and broke all the communications for Alderaan. Amidala, did not sign a treaty and she was sent to one of Hap Bregh's prison camps. Sidious realised that the Jedi that had nearly killed Gunray earlier, freed Amidala from a prison camp and helped her take back Theed Palace which meant that Sidious had failed. CIS and Republic Conflict Sidious was on a hologram and oversaw the Battle of Geonosis. During the conflict, Sidious had Valorum killed and he took the former Chancellor's place. Sidious convinced Anakin Skywalker to turn to the Dark Side. Sidious told Anakin to go and slaughter the Trade Federation and the rest of CIS. Sidious unleashed his Stormtroopers across the galaxy to kill all remaining of the Republic and CIS. Emperor of the Galaxy Sidious - now called The Emperor - formed the Imperial Government so he could have the galaxy under his control. Anakin (now Darth Vader) was ordered to make sure all remaining Jedi were killed. Battling the ISA The Emperor was informed by Grand Moff Tarkin that a remainder of the CIS, the ISA had formed on Utapau. The Emperor told Tarkin to join the ISA and exterminate them. Cloud City Crisis The Emperor arrived at the Rebel Alliance's base to kill them. Darth Vader had told Luke Skywalker the Empire's truth- Vader was Luke's father. The Emperor attempted to kill Luke with force lightning but Vader had a change of heart and hurled The Emperor into the trash compacter. Physical death The Emperor broke the trash compacter and was rescued by his royal guards. The Emperor tried to reach his shuttle but Cloud City blew up and The Emperor was crushed with debris and engulfed by an explosion. End of the Empire The Emperor survived through the force and took the form of a droid. He intended to continue to rule the galaxy with Gallius Rax. The Emperor met his final demise on the Ravager during the Battle of Jaaku when his ship plummeted towards Jaaku.